


Hungry Eyes

by Cougar88



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar88/pseuds/Cougar88
Summary: Dan and Phil have a movie night before final preparations for their Interactive Introverts tour. Phil makes 'tea', and things unexpectedly escalate.





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to the Dirty Dancing soundtrack, and Eric Carmen's 'Hungry Eyes' inspired this friends to lovers one shot.

Editing is finished for the last video before it’s time to pack for Interactive Introverts.  The last meetings have wrapped.  Dan and Phil are taking a day to decompress before the mayhem begins.  Lord knows they won’t get any real rest in the coming months.  Not unless they stop at a hotel. Even then, it’s not the same as sleeping in your own bed.

Both boys dread any contact with people.  Ever since TATINOF, they’ve both contracted moderate germophobia, so to speak.  But they’re prepared this time.  A trip to the pharmacy, wherever they are, is on their ‘must do’ list.  Especially in America. 

Dan has a stack of masks in his backpack, and Phil has at least six hand sanitizer pens in his own backpack.  Between their supplies and all the jabs they’ve gotten, hopefully any illness will be brief and mild.  For sure though, they’ll both be more sleep deprived than usual, and that’s a sure recipe for disaster.

“Hey, Dan?  I don’t know if I’m tired enough to sleep.” Phil looks at Dan, who is finishing up a packing list on his Mac.  He’s making sure he doesn’t forget anything this time.  He has lost count of how many times he has forgotten things like personal hygiene items.  And that shit is expensive.  “What are you suggesting?” Dan asks, not really looking at Phil.  His mind is elsewhere, and he’s not tired either.  Phil shrugs.  

“Movie?” Phil suggests.  Dan flashes back to horrible memories of a dysfunctional VCR and DVD player on their old tour bus.  He adds an HDMI cable to his list, and proceeds to make a list of movies to put on the laptop.  “Sure.  Anything specific in mind?” Dan decides he’s finished for now.  His brain could use a break anyway.  He’ll finish his lists tomorrow morning when he’s fresh out of the shower.  After all, his best thinking is done in the shower.

“The Conjuring?” Phil is hoping for a cuddle with his best friend before they’re on the road.  Memories of a lonely bed in the back of the bus threaten to drag his mood down.  That’s the only part of the tour Phil hated – not relaxing with Dan on the sofa with tea, biscuits, and a good Netflix binge.  He’ll miss the proximity.  Even on nights they were in a hotel, Phil was afraid to suggest a room with a king-sized bed.  Dan might’ve questioned why.

“Phil, I need to actually sleep tonight” Dan laughs.  “Alright, alright.  Your choice.  I’m open to suggestion” Phil giggles in agreement.  Even though he’s obsessed with horror, half of his own sleep issues are because he has a peculiar need to scare the shit out of himself.  Maybe he secretly hopes he’ll cry out in his sleep, and then Dan will come into his room to soothe him.  But that has never happened, because Phil has never screamed in his sleep.  Not that he knows of, at least. 

“I need something sorta neutral and happy.  Maybe some 80’s chick flicks?” Dan asks, hoping Phil doesn’t find it too cheesy.  Dan’s a sucker for retro films lately, and he simply can’t get enough.  He has even gotten into some older, late 70’s films recently.  Plot variety was a lot better back then.  It never got stale.  “Sounds good to me.  Anything specific in mind?” Phil asks, getting up to put on some chamomile tea. 

“Well, since we have a few hours, I was thinking maybe two movies.  Something with music, perhaps” Dan starts running through a mental list of what he hasn’t watched in a while.  “Footloose?” Phil asks.  “Hmmm” Dan thinks about it.  “Maybe.  What about St. Elmo’s Fire?  I haven’t seen it yet.  Or Dirty Dancing.  That’s always a good one.”  Dan could use some fluff.   “That sounds good” Phil smiles.  “But only if we can use the wolf blanket” he adds with an accidental hint of hope in his voice.  “Cold?” Dan asks, mentally chasing away whatever feeling just fluttered in his stomach.  _None of that, Howell.  It’s not that way with Phil.  But, a cuddle won’t hurt anything.  Best friends cuddle, right?_   Phil immediately has goosebumps when he thinks he sees something flash in Dan’s eyes.

In a blink, Dan’s expression is back to neutral. Or is it dead?  Phil hates that look.  He can’t tell what Dan might be feeling or thinking.  He misses the old Dan.  The Dan that was always smiling and giggling.  And not just on camera.  That’s the Dan he fell, erm, became good friends with.  “Yes.  Am I ever hot, unless it’s at least 27 outside?” Phil answers Dan, rubbing away the goosebumps with his hands. 

Fighting a grin, and that fluttering again, Dan nods.  “Be right back” he says, and heads into his room for the wolf blanket on his bed.  As he tugs it into his arms, he notices the bottle of lube between his pillows.  _Oops.  Can’t forget this._   He’d hate to have to buy any in front of Phil or the crew.  Even though they both know what the other probably gets up to behind closed doors, neither talk about it.  That’s just embarrassing.  Dan blushes at the thought of someday being caught, and tucks the bottle underneath his pillow.

“Tea is ready.  You want some?” Phil asks as he settles in next to Dan’s sofa crease.  Dan nods, arranging the blanket lengthwise.  “I’ll get it.  Can you get the television ready for streaming?” Dan asks.  “Okay” Phil smiles.  He rarely says no to Dan.  How could he?  There’s just something in Dan’s voice and expression that is irresis…convincing. 

Dan quickly returns with biscuits and a carafe with the rest of the tea.  “So we don’t have to get up.  Unless we need the bathroom, of course” Dan guesses Phil’s silent question.  They know each other that way.  After ten years of friendship, they can almost read other’s minds, for God sake.  Dan sometimes wonders if Phil can read minds, and it scares the shit out of him, lest he realize that which isn’t meant to be realized.  It could be disastrous.

“Ready?” Phil asks.  _Please don’t say that._   “Yup” Dan quickly answers, getting under the blanket.  He settles into his usual position with a handful of biscuits, deliberately leaving a safe distance between their shoulders.  As much as he loves cuddling with Phil, tonight is one of those nights where it’s best to prevent anything accidental.  In the past, they’ve both inadvertently closed the space between them on the sofa.  And then at the end of their movie, or binge, they’re practically on top of each other.  Thank God for their own rooms – and the cold shower.

Phil plays St. Elmo’s Fire, and leans back as the opening scenes play.  Dan sips his tea, occasionally dipping his biscuits into the hot liquid.  Whatever Phil added to the tea is delicious.  Phil has a knack for concocting amazing tea and coffee.  Their mornings often consist of Dan making crumpets and soft-boiled eggs, whilst Phil grinds several fresh coffee beans to make the perfect blend.  Afternoon tea involved specialty leaves in intricately designed infusers.  Phil’s appreciation for food and drink is comparable to Dan’s fondness for aesthetics.

“MMM.  This is good, Phil.  What’d you use?” Dan asks reaching for the carafe for a refill halfway through the movie.  Phil smiles.  He’s warm and happy.  Especially since Dan has already drifted toward him, and is now leaning against his shoulder.  “Just a bit of chamomile and honey” Phil answers, secretly enjoying Dan’s cuddle.  “This is a good movie, yeah?” Dan asks, looking at Phil, who looks positively blissful.  _Shit, he’s beautiful._   Phil briefly glances at Dan to agree about the movie, and his stomach flips.  He decides to distract himself, opting for a few more biscuits, dropping a ton of crumbs. 

Dan would normally lose his shit if food or drink got on his blanket, but he could care less right now.  He’s too busy staring at a nervous Phil.  _What the hell?_ “Still cold?” Dan asks.  Phil shakes his head as he takes a very small bite.  Phil never takes small bites of anything sweet.  Dan looks at him for a few more seconds before returning his attention to the movie.  _Something is up_.

“Think we’ll need more tea?” Phil asks.  The first movie is over too quickly, and Phil makes small talk to keep his thoughts – and eyes – off Dan.  “I think we’re fine” Dan clicks play.  Phil agrees, and settles back against Dan’s shoulder.  It takes immense effort and self-control on Dan’s part to not react to the contact.  He wasn’t prepared for Phil to just lean right into him like that.  _Whoa!  What’s that all about?_

“I love this soundtrack.  Very reminiscent and sentimental” Dan comments.  Whenever Phil goes out with friends or for a rare trip to Tesco, Dan always jumps at the opportunity to play his piano without a headset.  He makes a mental note to learn some of the backing tracks in this soundtrack.  Phil agrees.  “Yeah”.  His voice is suddenly husky, and it makes Dan’s insides squirm.  He tries desperately to recall if he’s even heard Phil’s voice that deep.  _Dammit!_  

Sipping more tea, he does his best to concentrate on the movie.  “Sometimes I wonder how often Patrick Swayze dropped her” Dan casually comments on the lifts rehearsing scene.  “Oh, I know, right?!” Phil giggles, his voice back to normal, but Dan doesn’t notice.  He’s too busy trying to ignore how Phil’s arm has somehow snaked around his waist.  _When the hell did THAT happen?!_

Dan’s heartbeat races out of control, and he’s afraid Phil might hear it, because he can certainly hear it in his own ears!  He prays to GOD that Phil doesn’t look at his neck, where it’ll be horrifically obvious just how fast it’s beating.  Dan decides to pull all tricks out of his bag, and tries to visualize something neutral, or maybe gross.  Anything to distract him until the movie is over.  And then he can run to the bathroom where the melatonin resides in the medicine chest, because he certainly won’t be able to sleep if his head if full of Phil.

Much to the detriment of Dan’s overworked nerves, Phil senses something, and turns to gaze at Dan.  His face is literally inches from Dan’s, it seems.  At least in Dan’s mind it is.  His eyes are locked on the television, and he's doing his best to not have a heart attack.  He swears he can feel Phil’s breath on his neck, and his body involuntarily twitches.  _SHIT!_

“Everything okay, Dan?” Phil is smiling warmly at him, but Dan is afraid to return his gaze.  He might faint.  “Yep.  Just watching the movie” Dan’s voice is suddenly foreign and tight.  Phil’s eyes go from Dan’s eyes, to his neck, to his lips, then back to his eyes in a flash, praying to God Dan didn’t notice him drinking in his best friend’s beauty.  _God dammit.  This tour is going to seem like an eternity._

Phil sighs as quietly as possible, taking a few slow, deep breaths, and returns his own eyes to the movie.  But even though his eyes aren’t currently on Dan, he is now aware of his rogue arm, and where it has been for who knows how long.  Phil almost has a heart attack, and hopes Dan doesn’t freak out.

In the middle of attempting to slowly pull his arm away from Dan’s waist, Dan stops him with a breathy “Leave it”.  It’s more of a whisper, and it sure as hell sounds like he’s almost begging Phil.  Phil’s eyes are still on the television, but now they’re huge.  Especially when Eric Carmen’s ‘Hungry Eyes’ starts playing.  When Phil returns his arm to Dan’s waist, his fingertips grow a mind of their own, and curl into Dan’s soft flesh, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

**♪I’ve been meaning to tell you, I’ve got this feeling that won’t subside.♪**   
**♪I look at you and I fantasize, you’re mine tonight.♪**

_Oh shit. OH SHIT!  This song!_

Phil swallows hard.  _Oh, God.  What did I just do?!_   He uncurls his fingers.  But when Dan looks at him, his heart about stops.

**♪One look at you and I can’t disguise I’ve got hungry eyes.♪**   
**♪I feel the magic between you and I, I’ve got hungry eyes.♪**

_What the hell is happening?!_   And before Dan knows it, Phil is no longer concentrating on the movie.  Instead, he’s kneading his fingers into Dan’s tender flesh, stroking up and down his side.  The feeling goes straight to Dan’s crotch, and it’s as if Phil knows, because his other hand is now working its way underneath the front of Dan’s shirt.

“PHIL!” Dan chokes out, twitching again.  _Dammit!_   “Dan” Phil’s voice is husky again.  “What the hell, Phil?” Dan demands, sitting up.  But there’s no denying the deep shade of red in his cheeks, his blown pupils, or his growing erection.  _This isn’t right!_   But Phil seems like he’s on a different planet, and the lyrics of this song isn’t helping matters. 

Come to think of it, Dan feels a bit fuzzy himself, wondering how Phil has managed to turn him into instant putty with just his fingertips.  Never mind.  He already knows that answer to that absurd question.   But he isn’t about to just give in to his long time secret desires.  That would mean risking everything, and he’s not about to lose Phil over a few emotions and raging hormones.  It doesn’t matter that he hasn’t had sex since was 18.  He just isn’t prepared for this.  Not when they’re about to embark on a new tour!  What if things go sour in the middle of the tour because of this single heat of the moment thing?

“Dan” Phil repeats himself.  It’s all he can manage, because all he can think about right now is professing his secret love for his best friend, and jumping his fucking bones.  He has waited long enough, and in his mind, it’s now or never.  I mean, what if they die in a plane crash, and he never got to tell Dan how much he loves him? 

It doesn’t matter if Dan doesn’t love him back that way.  Phil has enough love for the both of them.  I mean, his heart has been on the verge of exploding for years.  And even if things were to stay platonic, it’s the next best thing, and that’s all he could ever ask for if Dan decides this isn’t right for them.  But one thing is for certain, both have secretly decided to stay single forever if it that’s all it’ll ever be, because nobody else will ever measure up.

**♪I need you to see, this love was meant to be.♪**

And that line is enough to make Dan lose it, pull Phil into his lap, and completely forget the movie as their lips finally meet with unfathomable fervor. 

It’s difficult to tell whose tongue is in whose mouth, struggling to find a rhythm amidst their pounding hearts and struggled breathing.  Hands are everywhere, unable to settle in just one spot.  Phil’s left hand is making short work of Dan’s shirt, easing it off in the blink of an eye, whilst his right hand is casually squeezing his ass beneath the fabric of his jogging pants and boxer briefs. 

Dan is completely lost in the feel of Phil’s tongue against his, and he can’t decide where he wants his hands.  If he could only have ten hands.  Two would be cupping Phil’s face hard to hold their kiss in place.  Another two would be on Phil’s ass to push him hard against his crotch.  Phil is so lost in the kiss that he isn’t giving Dan enough friction.

Throwing caution to the wind, Dan lifts his hips to grind against Phil, and Phil throws his head back with long throaty groan, which Dan instantly stores away in his memory – long and short term.  Dan immediately realizes how close he already is to orgasm, and he backs down.  He doesn’t want their first ‘moment' to end too quickly.  But it’s too late, because now Phil’s lips are attached to his neck, where there will probably be a hickey afterwards. 

When Dan cries out “Close!” in a high-pitched whine, Phil’s crotch pulses with a warning.  “Me too” Phil hisses into his neck.  “My GOD!” Dan thrusts his hips up again, gyrating with as much possible force as he can muster, and Phil sees stars as he comes in his pajamas.  Dan follows within a second as Phil moans loudly through his bliss.  “MMMMMMHHHHHH!!!!!” Dan nearly strains himself with such a loud moan, leaning into Phil’s lips which are still working his neck.  Phil's moaning is so erotic, Dan almost cries out, as it adds extra effect to his aftershocks.  

Both are shuddering from the intensity of their orgasms, and neither one is ready to detach themselves from the other as they catch their breath.  Hell, it’s a bloody miracle they didn’t temporarily lose consciousness from such a forceful release.

After perceived eternity of their post climactic daze, they now sit, holding each other as if tomorrow will never happen, stroking each other’s faces in silence.  It’s almost too soon to speak.  And even though the movie credits are now rolling, neither are ready to go to bed.  At least not to separate beds.

“Fancy a shower?” Phil asks when his pajamas start to feel uncomfortable.  Dan can only nod, placing a soft kiss on his best friend’s lips.  Why, oh why have they waited so long for this?  Were they afraid of it?  Dan decides he doesn’t want to think about that right now.  The only thing that matters right now is he has Phil in his arms, and that they’ll probably sleep together tonight.  That prospect makes his heart race out of control again.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asks, dreading possible regret.  “Can we share are bed tonight?” Dan whispers, still clinging tight to Phil.  He’s afraid to let go.  Phil sighs with visible relief.  “I wouldn’t have it any other way” Phil kisses him again.  _Thank God!_   Dan returns a sigh against Phil’s lips, and nods an agreement, as if to say ‘same’. 

“But can we have a shower first?” Phil pleads after Dan breaks for air.  “Yeah” Dan finally relaxes his grip.  He’s certain Phil will have light bruises.  But he’s sure Phil won’t mind.  “Oh, by the way.  What the hell did you put in that tea?” Dan still feels a bit, erm, eager, and fuzzy with overwhelming emotions.  But Phil just shrugs.  “I thought I grabbed the chamomile.  But I don’t feel tired for some reason” Phil says.

Dan turns off the television, gathering the teacups and carafe to put in the sink whilst Phil heads to the bathroom to get the shower started.  In the kitchen, Dan discovers why they aren’t tired, and why they so easily succumbed to their secret desires.  And when Dan steps into the shower with Phil, round two escalates rather quickly.  In bed, Dan questions Phil again about the tea.  “When did you buy ginseng?”  Phil gasps at the realization.  “Oh my God!” he giggles, and then blushes, which Dan finds hot as hell.  He loves when Phil blushes, among other things he loves about Phil.

“It’s a good thing I love you, you spork” Dan confesses.  After pulling the covers up to keep them warm, Phil wraps his arms around his best friend.  “I love you too, Dan”, Phil finally confesses, deciding they need to watch more retro romance movies - and drink more ginseng tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
